Mischievous Kiss
by An Odd One
Summary: A Faberry OC story loosely based on a Japanese TV show of the same name. The story: an unpopular character likes the school star, but gets rejected. Destiny moves one into the home of the other. Living under the same roof exposes them both to sides they never knew. I will move characters in and out as needed. It is AU, so they may not be where you know them. Mostly T, with M later


Mischievous Kiss

It was a typical day in Lima, Ohio just like any other for the spunky future Broadway star, Rachel Berry. AS she walked down the hallway towards her locker to start a new day, she passes all the diverse groups of people that make up the ecosystem of her school. Discreatly she looks for a certain face, one she usually sees at this time everyday. The face of the head Cheerio, Quinn Fabray. No sign of her or her minions, who are always within arms reach. Opening her locker to asses her needs for the next few hours. She hears the noise around her start to settle, the sure sign of improaching danger. Peering under her locker door she could see the poeple around her start to fall away, sighing silently she knew what was happening. Looking around her locker door, down the hallway towards the 'Cheerio' bathrooom, she could see them walking. Everyone in the school knew if one of the wold champion cheerleaders was in there it was off limits to the rest of the students. They came down the hallway, like bandits in an old west town, strolling with a purpose and a look of complete control. Because they did, they controlled the school and everything that happened in it, and they were heading right past her locker.

She was the head cheerleader, the most popular girl in school, valedictorian; litteraly who everyone wanted to be or be with. To her this little brunette was not even on her radar. They passed by without even a smirk or glance in her direction. If only she could get her attention, she was sure they would have so much to talk about. She watched as they walked down the hall, as the students parted in awe of her domination.

She was grabbed from behind as Puck pulled her into a hug, "Hello my Jewish Princess."

She pulled away as usuall, "Puck. I told you before we are not dating and I am not your 'Jewish Princess'.

"But we shared a hug and you confessed your love for me. And my mom would love me to hook up with a good Jewish girl like her."

"I have told you before, that was me thanking you for catching me when we collided into each other in the hall. Which was totally your fault by the way." She stated straighting her clothes. "To your mother, you can let her know I do not intend to date someone just to fulfill some religious obligations. If I am interrested in someone it will be because that person interrests me, and makes me a better person. Now if you will excuse me I need to go to class."

"Ok, little momma," Puck said as she walked off, "but you know Puck is got your back and more when you are ready for it."

"Did you talk to Quinn this morning?", Rachel's friend asked.

"Well, no. But she was there and we passed each other in the hall. One day soon, I am sure we will talk, then you will see we will be as close as can be," Rachel stated with assurance.

"How will you get her to talk to you, she doesn't even see you when she walks by. She doesn't acknowledge anyone who is not on her level. Cheerleaders and football players are all they see. We are just here for support on their long road to fame."

"Exactly," Rachel beamed with pride, "We are on the similar paths, I just have to get her to know that. So I wrote her a letter."

"You what?"

"It is a letter confessing just how much we have in common and how we should be together during our tenure at this educational establishment."

"You, are going to give Quinn Fabray a confession letter? Do you have any idea of how many letters, flowers, and other confessions she recieves a day?"

"Yes, but mine is special, and when she reads it she will see what is destined and the world will be righted."

Rachel waited for the Cheerios to make there morning pass by her section of the hallway, and prepared her letter of confession. The moment came as the three cheerleaders walked down the hall, parting the masses. Waves of ohs and ahs preceeded them. They walked heads up and eyes centered on the end of the hall and out of the din of noise.

Rachel stepped infront of the the trio and held out the letter, waiting for the moment when Quinn would grabb it, thank her for her time, and proceed to read with interrest the confession. It would progress to Quinn and her backup embracing her and escorting her down the halls in union, laughing and talking about how they should have done this long ago. The only part that did happen was the laughing, as Quinn dismissed her and her letter outright and walked passed her outstreatched arms. The crowd began to laugh and scold her for her ignorance of the way the school worked. One does not simply walk up to a Cheerio, it is unheard of.

Dejected, Rachel ran to the bathroom the Cheerios had just left, and into a stall to cry out the embarrasing morning.

Her friend followed into the bathroom and knocked on the stall door. "Rachel are you in there?"

"No," came the response.

"It will be ok," her friend tried to console her. "You didn't really think it was going to be that easy, did you?"

"That letter was perfect, I rewrote it twelve times last night to make sure it was saying the perfect words for her to know me. She didn't even look at it, she passed by me with barely a look of disinterest."

Puck pushed into the bathroom calling out for her, "Momma you in here? I heard you you were crying."

"I am fine Noah."

"What happened, who did this?"

"She tried to talk to Quinn and give her a letter," Kurt informed him.

"It is not your concern," Rachel said clearing her throat as she opened the stall and moved to the vanity mirror. "I will handle it myself."

"No one hurts my Jewish Princess, I will make sure she knows just how she hurt you and how foolish it is to not want to talk to someone as awesome as you," Puck said standing like a superhero with his hand on his hip and the other pointing off in the distance.

"Thank you Noah, but I said I will handle this my way," Rachel said correcting her makeup in the mirror.

"NO, this is up to me to protect you and show my undying love!" Puck stated as he pushed out the bathroom and stalked down the hall.

"Wait, PUCK!" Rachel called after him, knowing full well he doesn't stop when he gets something in his head.

He charged down the hallway, while Rachel pulled on his arm trying to stop his steady advance. Kurt followed behind secretly loving all the drama. He spotted Quinn and her girls across the quad talking amungst themselves, probably having a laugh at Rachel's expense.

"How dare you ignore Rachel, do you have any idea who she is? How special she is going to be to this world?" Puck raged at Quinn's disdain for his tone. "She took a moment out of her day to off you a letter and dismiss her like she is nothing."

"Because she is nothing," Quinn stated flatly. "She is not a Cheerio, or a football payer. Although with those man hands maybe she should consider it."

"How dare you insult my Jewish Princess!" Puck stated protectively. "You should feel honored someone like her wants to give you a letter of her on writing."

"Sounds like you are jealous, she didn't give it to you," Quinn mused to her squad. "Maybe you should take her back where you came from and discuss that."

"Why you," Puck trailed off as many football players pushed him away from Quinn.

Quinn clearly not amused, looked at Rachel from head to toe and back up again. There was a hint of something then she dismissed it and turned to walk away.

"Puck, are you alright?" Rachel asked as he was deposited at the edge of the quad.

"I am fine little momma," Puck said straightening his jacket. "I showed her who she was messing with."

"Oh you showed her exactly who was in charge," Kurt said, "Her and her backup."

"Noah I told you I will handle this," Rachel informed him again, as she started to think, how to handle this.

Rachel went home that day with all the events on her mind. She came in the house to find her dads in a heated talk.

"Daddy what is going on?"

"Hey honey, sit we have to talk." Her dad said sitting he at the kitchen table. "Your father is getting transferred to California. We will have to move soon."

"What about my school, and all my extra corricular activities. I can't just up and leave in the middle of the school year," she pleaded.

"That is why we were discussing that when you came in," he soothed her.

"I don't see how we can go without her," her father said.

"I told you Judy said she can stay with them for the remainder of the year. They will be graduating in May and we will see after that," her daddy persuaded.

"But Judy and her husband are not us, they don't love her like we do."

"Judy is a close friend and said it would be fine, they have a large house on the West side of town. She said she has a daughter Rachel's age and they could go to school together. We will go to California and get set up with your job and mine, then a place to live. She will get herself straight at Judy's, finish the school term, and graduate."

"I can do it but when will I see you two?" Rachel asked.

"Soon baby girl,"her daddy soothed her, "We will call often and come visit soon. For now you need to pack to stay with Judy and her daughter for a few months."

Rachel agreed to stay with her dad's friend and her daughter, with no clue who they were and what to expect from them. She packed quickly and they drove across town to the West side fo Lima, where the big houses and the rich people lived.

They pulled up to the house, house was an understatement. This was a mansion with a gate around the property that they had to pull up to and talk into a speaker box. Her dad introduced himself and talked to the owners for a minute before the gate slowly opened. They rolled slowly up the driveway, which was long and wined around a large flower bed. They pulled up to the front door and exited the car.

"Go ring the bell and talk to Judy," her daddy said as he opened the trunk.

Rachel walked up the fifteen steps to the front door and rang the bell. The door opened to reveal, Quinn Fabray, the very girl she was trying to talk to this morning.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Me, this is my house, why are you here?"

Quinn's mother walked up and told Quinn to invite her guests into the house. They sat down and talked about the new job, Rachel's Dad had taken and how she was going to be staying with the Fabray's for the rest of the year. The whole time Quinn looked Rachel over repeatedly, trying to figure something out. Rachel noticed and tried not to stare at Quinn and the intense look of confusion on her face. Feeling a little confused she smoothed her skirt and payed attention to her Father and apparently Judy Frabray talk about her and Quinn going to the same school. Rachel could not say how Quinn had dismissed her and made the school laugh. She just stated we are in the same grade and left it at that. The look of confusion from Quinn worried her so she smoother her skirt again. This cause Quinn eyes to perk up. Was she sizing her up for a beating later, or something more devious.

She walked her father to his care and hugged him. "Goodbye daddy, make sure to call me when you get to California, and get settled."

"We will, and never forget we love you and you are a star," he hugged her again and left with a wave and a thank you to Judy.

Rachel turned to look at Judy and Quinn. Judy motioned her into the house and walked in. Quinn looking down the steps at Rachel still had that intense look locked on face.

"Quinn set Rachel up in the room next to yours, and show her the bathroom so she can relax," Judy said heading into the kitchen.

Quinn turned from her mother to the girl in her house, "This way." As they walked she started to spit out rules to Rachel, "This is my room, you are not allowed in there. This is your room, keep it clean. This is my bathroom, do not mess it up and clean up after yourself."

Rachel followed behind Quinn admiring her great posture and powerful cheerleader legs. She was really beautiful when she wasn't looking disgusted like someone spilled something vile on her shoes. She was tall with light blonde hair, and eyes which hid her true thoughts behind a veil of mystery to complex to figure out. Quinn walked with a stride even in her own home, that says I own the world look at me. Rachel realized she was staring at Quinn when at the bathroom door, Quinn stopped and turn around to see Rachel in a trance looking at her legs as she spun. Looking up she meet Quinn's eyes and the smirk on her face.

Quinn looked at her like she still couldn't figure Rachel out. Seeing her eyes look her over inquisitively, she smiled. "Get a eye full man hands?"

"Huh," Rachel stammered, not sure if she was looking out of fascination, curiosity or something else. "Oh, yes. I mean no, I was just admiring your great posture and well toned legs. Cheerleading must keep you in great shape."

"Yes, well between gymnastics, dance classes, and a full cardio workout daily I am quite sure this is the best it can get," Quinn said posing with her hands on her hips. "Well, this is the bathroom and dinner is at six," with that she walked off without looking back, until she reached her door. She looked towards where she figured Rachel would be interring the bathroom to see Rachel watching her walk away. 'What are you?' Was she looking at me walk again?

Rachel was caught looking agian, as Quinn stopped suddenly and decided to go into her room looking back towards her. Rachel straightened up, smiled warmly, and turned to go into the bathroom. 'Rachel what are you doing, why are you staring at her?' she thought as she leaned against the closed bathroom door. She could still smell the apple and cinnamon shampoo scent that lead her down the hallway. Even after a long day of school, Quinn still had a beautiful scent. Smelling her own shirt she couldn't smell a good scent and suddenly became paranoid, 'Was that why Quinn had that look? I was packing and the car ride was long. Oh, dear God is that her first real impression of Rachel?'

She finished her shower which started with tears, and cleaned herself up. She put on a pair of shorts and a tank top, her usuall nightwear. Exiting the bathroom and walking down the hall towards Quinn's room slowly she approached the open door. As she reached the door, Quinn came through the opening obviously not use to anyone else being there that time of day. They nearly collided at the edge of the door.

Quinn jumped back, clearly flustered at what was before her, staring at all the exposed skin she was not use to seeing. Rachel's shorts were barely covering her buttocks, and her tank top was loose enough to see her cleavage. Rachel nearly bumped into Quinn, dropping her bag and excusing herself to bend down and retrieve her belongings.

Quinn flustered from either the intrusion or somthing else looked down at Rachel, "Boundries man hands, don't be stalking around outside my room." She walked past Rachel and into the bathroom.

Rachel turned to watch her walk by, getting assaulted by that clean scent and those powerful legs that went all the way up to smooth hips. 'Rachel, where is you mind at?'

"How are you girls getting situated?" Judy asked from the other end of the hallway.

"Just fine Mrs. Fabray," Quinn showed me the bathroom, and i am refreshed and ready for dining.

"Well, whatever you girls can find in the kitchen, I am going out for a few hours."

Rachel gathered up the dropped bag and went into the other bedroom. She waited until she heard Quinn come back down the hall. Looking through the door she asked,"Quinn, do you have plans for dinner? Your mother just informed me she was going out."

Quinn made an agry noise, then looked at Rachel, "Let me guess, she said 'anything we can find'. I am starting to wonder who is the adult and who is the raging teenager in the house."

They ate and retired to their rooms, Rachel studied and wondered what Quinn was up to across the hall. Quinn came out and walked down to the bathroom. Nearly an hour later Quinn came down the hallway wearing only a towel. Seeing Rachel on the bed as she passed, she realized she was not alone and turned into her room exposing her naked buttocks. Rachel saw the tan barely clad form a few feet away and coughed. ' She must be used to be alone in this large house.' She stared at the closed door in front of her imagining what Quinn did every night alone in her room and was she still naked. 'Rachel, where is your mind at?'

In the morning Rachel woke up and worked out like she normally did, as best she could without her eliptical machine. When she heard Quinn stirring in the hallway she got her stuff for a morning shower.

Quinn seeing her and what she was carrying, "Make it quick, there are two of us, and I have to be showered before school as well." She spun looking her from head to toe and went downstairs.

Rachel went into the bathroom and stripped quickly and started to shower. She finished in a third of her normal time, and exited the bathroom in a towel. Passing the opening between their doors she said, "The shower is all yours." Spinning on her heals she walked to her room with the towel barely covering her wet legs at the edge of her buttocks.

Quinn looked up and coughed loudly into her coffee, seeing the tan legs before her. The door closed and Quinn went for her shower yelling at the door, "Better not have used all the hot water!" Quinn knew they had heated water pipes, so it was always hot, but she wanted Rachel to worry.

Rachel leaned up against the door as the cool air from her room blew up the towel she was wearing way higher than she normally did. 'You showed your buttocks to me, I show mine to you.' She thought to the door as she heard Quinn pass stomping. If this was going to go on, this was going to be a cold living arrangement. . . Or a very hot one. 'Rachel, mind out of the gutter. While you at it, stop talking to yourself.'

Quinn drove Rachel to school looking at her out the corner of her eye, with that look from yesterday. They stopped a block from the school and Quinn stopped. "No one can know you live with me. So walk from here. Get a ride from a friend and have them drop you off outside of my neighborhood."

Rachel looked like someone kicked her dog. "Ok. Quinn as you wish, no one shall know."

Quinn seeing the look leaned over, "You know how these people are, they would talk about it. This would be news for months, till everyone knew and came by to see how we live. I don't need that at my house."

"I understand Quinn, I will keep it to myself and not be a bother." Rachel closed the door and hugged her bag to her chest, walking towards the school. A range of emotions passed through her as she walked towards the school.

Quinn passed slow by her looking back for a moment and pulled into the parking lot.

Quinn got out the car looking back towards the gate. Why was she concerned?

"Quinn," Santana called to her with Brittany trailing behind her. "You late today boss lady."

She turned from the gate as Rachel came through giving her a look, looking at her two co-captains. "This look is not easy, what do you want from me. I had stuff to do this morning. Everything good on the school front today?"

"Yeah, all good. Finn and the other football lackeys are still working on that Puck kid." Santana said listing off the daily schedule. "No one knows anything about the Rachel girl he was going on about."

"Forget about her for now," Quinn broke in quickly. "and have Finn and the others pull that Puck kid into the team. He is fiesty and they can use the manpower."

"Oh, you like him Quinn?" Brittany asked from behind her right.

"Ewww!" Quinn stated with clear disgust, "No but anyone who has enough balls to confront me in public, needs to be; A. Redirected somewhere else, and B. Punished with hours and hours of laps."

"Right boss," Santana checked off, "I will let Finn know. Brittany text him. He will be puking by four PM, after a day of being talk up and initiated."

Quinn stood by as Rachel passed looking down not acknowledging her presence. She slowly shuffled by looking defeated and unwanted. Quinn barely moved her head from the parking lot with Santana and Brittany behind her. Was she the reason for that look? She clearly explained to Rachel how this school worked. They had agreed it was the best for them both. If so why was her heart beating her chest to death. She felt like she couldn't breath. Was this a panic attack? 'Quinn Fabray, you get a hold of yourself and walk like you own this school. NOW', she told herself. She started walking with purpose towards the school. Brittany and Santana ran to catch up. 'Power, I own this place! These people want to be me! Rachel who!' She thought power striding through the halls past Rachel's locker.

Rachel saw the three of them coming down the hall. Quinn looked mad at the world, somehow she knew she was the cause of that look, and it made her heart hurt. She looked down as they passed and didn't see the look Quinn gave her as she passed.

Kurt saw it. "Rachel, I think Quinn is still fuming about yesterday."

Rachel immediately looked up and down the hall towards Quinn. "Did she say something, we weren't . . . " stopping herself she realized what Kurt was talking about. "Just forget about what happened yesterday, and we can all go on with our lives."

Puck came up to Rachel, "Hey Jewish Princess, how did you sleep?"

Did he know? No. No one knew, and she would hold it together and not say a word. "Fine Noah, thank you. You seem particularly happy this morning."

"You are looking at the new halfback for the football team," Puck beamed. "I have been trying to get on the team all year. This morning out of the blue, Finn came up and told me they had an opening and I am in."

Rachel looked up, then down the hall towards Quinn. "Are you sure about this Noah?"

"Absolutely, little momma. With me on the team, and you on my side, we are in with the cool kids," Puck beamed with confidence.

Rachel hoped for the best, but the obvious elitist remarks about Puck being a Lima Loser everytime he asked about being on the team before today worried her. "I am just worried about you. Being around those people."

"Don't worry Princess, I am in. I will not forget my favorite girl when I am eating at the football table for lunch. You can be there with me, and we will work on getting Kurt in soon. These things take time."

"Noah, I thank you for your thoughts, and even though I would like to talk with them at lunch, we are not dating," Rachel slowed him down. "Get in good with them and play you best."

"Hey I have to go, they are calling. I will talk to Quinn for you beautiful," Puck said as he walked away towards Finn and the football jocks.

"Noah," she called after him, "I will handle . . ." but he was gone. This just made her life that much more stressful. She knew Quinn would be yelling about Noah not stopping the whole lunch. She lowered her head and finished getting her books.

NOTES:

1\. In the original series the lead love interests mom wanted a girl but got a boy so she dressed him in girls clothes for pictures when he was small.:: Quinn in boys clothes.

2\. The lead blackmails the love interrest to help with school, (figure out change for story)::

3\. The main character has a stalker, who after a missunderstanding feels they are fated loves. :: Puck


End file.
